1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of ice fishing. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically winding the reel of an ice fishing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice fishing tip-up devices are well known to the prior art. Such devices are beneficial in that they have a mechanism for automatically catching the fish and signaling the fisherman while the fisherman is in a warmer location. This is generally done by a flag or an electric light activated by a fish attacking the line. Such devices are well known to the art. Suitable devices are marketed under the names "BEAVER DAM" and "POLAR".
When fishing is complete, the line must be rewound onto the reel. Generally this is done by a set handle attached to the fishing line reel. While this may seem a rather simple task to wind the line back onto the reel, the simplicity of the task can be made more burdensome by the severely cold weather which is part of the ice fishing season. In the interest of saving time and to get out of the cold weather, the ice fisherman will generally wrap the line around the ice fishing device rather than take the time to wind the fishing line back on the reel. The fisherman will then take the device to a warmer location in order to complete the job properly. Rather than have to hurriedly wrap the line around the ice fishing device only to have to unwrap it and rewind the line onto the ice fishing reel, it would be preferable to develop an apparatus which quickly, conveniently and automatically wind the fishing line onto the reel of the ice fishing device.
Automatic fishing reel wind-up devices are known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,166 to Weinberg discloses an electric motor drive for a fishing reel in which a set of pins is designed to fit within defined spaces in the handcrank of a reel. The type of reel contemplated is a deep sea fishing reel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,125 to Law, et al. discloses a battery operated apparatus for fishing in which the reel is rotated by means of a system of gears. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,139 to Lines is directed to a fishing reel wind-up device designed for adding a supply of line to a reel. While all of these patents disclose some form of automatic wind-up device, no device is yet known for effecting a simple, fast and efficient reel winder specifically designed for an ice fishing device.